A Spring Breeze
by The-Mango-Tree
Summary: This is a story about Jill who finds love and happiness. But what happens when an old girlfriend of Jill's new man steps in? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: An Awkward Date

**Note: **This is a story that takes place in Forget-Me-Not Valley (Another Wonderful Life). I do NOT own Harvest Moon. Only this story. Also this is my first story so it probably won't be my best. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter One**

_An Awkward Date_

The ocean was calm. The breeze was cool. Everything was perfect. Nami was with the one and only man she had ever loved. The beach sand against her toes were tickling her feet. The grains digging into her nails.

"Nami, I'd like to talk to you about something."

Nami looked up at the man who spoke those words. She loved hearing his voice.

"What is it?" She asked, curious. Thoughts began to race through her mind. They had been together for three years. Was he going to propose? Was he going to bring out the silky Blue Feather? If so, she would gladly accept. She was positive that was going to happen. Nami faced him.

"I don't exactly know how to say this." He said, his voice, she couldn't tell. Was he happy?  
Was he embarrassed that he was about to ask his lover to marry him?

"It's fine. Don't be scared."

He nodded. "Well, I..." He turned his face away. "I think we need to break up."

Nami stared at the side of his face. The man that she had loved so well and so much for these three long years...was dumping her. He was leaving her behind.

Nami's voice hardened. "Why?"

"Well...I can't say for sure. But-"

Nami pulled one of her fake laughs, although inside, it was tears waiting to form a river.  
"That's just great. Someone who I have loved for three long years is telling me that he doesn't know why he is deciding to leave me?" Nami turned toward the sea, the tears finally starting for form, first as a stream. "You owe me more then just a 'I don't know'. You owe me way more." Nami's stream turned into the river.

"Please don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

Nami began to yell. "Then why did you do it! Why!? I've given you so much these past three years! And this is how you decide to repay me!?" Her voice quickly softened. "Don't you know how I feel?"

Nami's lover shook his head. "I know that this wasn't right. I knew that we weren't meant for eachother. But I pushed you on. It is my fault. I'm sorry."

After his last comment, he walked back to his house, leaving a depressed, lonely, and cold Nami, to sit there, watching the waves take what was left of her.


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Rememberance

**Note:** This is Chapter Two in the Story of A Spring Breeze. Chapter Three, I'm not sure when to put it up. I may need to rewrite a few bits but I hope you like this one.

**Chapter Two**

_A Strange Remembrance_

Jill slipped her gloves on while watching the argument from afar. She stepped down from the elevated land that she owned and went to get her watering can. Thinking about what had just happened in less than two minutes ago, she grabbed the watering can and hurried outside to water this seasons' crops: Tomatoes, Watermelons, and a small amount of Potatoes. It was Spring after all.

Jill stepped outside with the empty watering can. She wondered if she should go down to the beach and comfort Nami. She seemed pretty heart-broken. Who wouldn't be?

Jill thought about it for a few minutes and finally decided that she would go down and talk to Nami.

After watering the crops and giving the animals their feed, Jill walked down the path from her farm to the beach. She couldn't help but wondering why Nami and her lover had broken apart. They had been together so long.

Jill finally had reached the beach, only to discover that Nami had left. There was a small wet spot, most likely from Nami's tears. "Well, where did she go?"

"Hey Jill" Said a soft, calming voice. It was Gustafa.

Gustafa. A strange name, one that Jill had never heard before. His green hat with the beautiful white flower on top of his beautiful head. His silky brown hair was sent straight down to his chin, where his small beard formed. Jill had always wondered the color of his eyes. She desperately wanted to gaze into them. They had to have been gorgeous. Gustafa's guitar had always made Jill want to sing. It always made Jill want to be with Gustafa...Or was she drawn to him by something else? Jill had known Gustafa for the three years that she had lived in Forget-Me-Not Valley. They had become best friends. Yet Jill had always secretly thought of him as a fallen angel.

In three simple words, Jill loved him.

There's nothing more to say. Jill tried to tell him once, when he was singing her a song.

That didn't go as well as she thought it would.

Jill thought of that day as if it were yesterday.

* * *

When Gustafa finished the song, he saw Nami. He called her over and told Jill,  
"You know Nami right?"

As Jill shook her head no, Gustafa introduced the red haired girl. "Jill, this is Nami my girlfriend. Nami, this is Jill, my friend."

Pain stabbed Jill harder than her sharp kitchen knives. Nami the redhead was Gustafa's girlfriend? It seemed hard to swallow. It hurt worse when Jill was introduced as just, his friend. Weren't they closer then that?

Jill's unforgiven memory faded away. She was looking back at Gustafa, who was politely waited for her answer.

"Oh. Hey Gustafa. I heard the bad news." She looked down at the warm sand.

"Oh. I'm sorry you had to hear that. It was for a reason."

Jill said nothing as the ocean water came closer to her feet.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Gustafa asked, looking at Jill.

"Sure" Jill said. Her face turned a bright pink.

Gustafa and Jill walked toward the waterfall.

"Uh, n-nice weather we have today." Jill stammered. She didn't usually stammer unless she was around Gustafa.

"Hm? Oh yes. It's very nice. I can't believe we're already halfway into spring. Time flies." Gustafa realized he blabbered to much and asked Jill how her crops were doing.

"Oh, they're doing just fine. And Sparkle and Bulle are doing good. Sparkle is pregnant...again." Jill said. Sparkle was her first cow, and Bulle she bought a little later. After a while Sparkle became pregnant. After the baby calf grew, Jill sold him. And, now, Sparkle is to have another calf, but she decided to keep this one.

Gustafa laughed. "I dunno about cows. I guess they give delicious milk after birth, so I've heard."

Jill nodded. "Yeah, after birth I love to drink the milk. It's so rich and good." She paused. "Do you like milk?"

Gustafa bobbed his head. "Yep, it's my favorite thing. Besides, flowers..." Gustafa waited a moment before speaking again. "...And you." He look away, trying not to look at Jill's face.

Gustafa looked at the sparkling water. He said quietly, "I did it so I could be with you."

"What?"

"Nami had been acting so weird lately. I needed time to be alone. I needed time to be with you."

Jill shook her head, not understanding what was happening at that very moment.

"I had been with Nami before you had even come here from the city. We were happy, but I was a little..." Gustafa paused, looking for the right word. "I was doubtful. Nami would argue with me about my lyrics, and then she would go out and drink." Gustafa looked hurt. "One night she didn't come back to my house, and I had found out she was with Rock that whole night. She was just drinking to much...but she should've known better." Gustafa looked down at the green grass. It was something you could only see in Spring, so you had to enjoy it then.

"I never can forgive her for that long night of staying up, feeling pain, not knowing where she was."

Jill put her arms around Gustafa, and tried to comfort him.

"Some nights when she's gone I wonder if she's doing the same thing she did that one night."

"It's alright Gustafa. You won't be hurt anymore."

Gustafa turned toward her. "Ever since the day I met you, I was falling for you. More and more each day. But then I was with Nami. Now...I can finally say it without feeling guilty."

Jill started breating quickly. Her heart skipped a few beats. Was the man she loved going to...? She didn't even know. All she could do was wait.

"I-I love you, Jill."

**End Note**: I had it this one way, but I didn't like the ending so I changed it. It sounds weird saying Gustafa all the time. I hoped you liked it, and please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3: A Night To Remember

**Note: **I'm not sure if this is how I want it, but it took me so long to write. I think I'll just keep it. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Three**

_A Night to Remember_

Jill woke to a sunny Spring Morning. She immediately sprang out of bed and hurried into her bathroom. She wasn't one for makeup . Living on a farm can make you care less about your appearance.

See today was different. Today was Jill and Gustafa's two year anniversary. They weren't married, only dating. Although Jill understood it was something to celebrate.

Of course, it wasn't that much fun for Jill to get ready. Jill remembered that she still had to water the crops and feed her animals. She ended up having to remove the small amounts of makeup that she already had on, and apply more after washing all the dirt off of her face.

Jill still wondered what to get Gustafa. She tried to remember if there was anything he had told her. Something that he really liked.

"_Yep, milk is my favorite thing. Beside's flowers...and you."_

Of course. Milk, flowers, and Jill. She remembered that moment perfectly.

Gustafa arrived exactly at 6:00 p.m. looking as handsome as ever with his new...well he didn't change anything really. He still had on his hat, glasses, and guitar.

"Wow you look beautiful."

Jill smiled and her and Gustafa headed out towards the Inner Inn. Gustafa had asked Ruby to cook them a special dinner.

While Ruby was cooking, Jill handed Gustafa his anniversary gift: A bottle of milk with a pretty flower and a note attached to it.

"The milk is from Sparkle, and the flower is one I found near Turtle Pond during the fall," said Jill, who was gesturing Gustafa to read the note.

To our two year Anniversary.  
Many years of Love, Joy, and Happiness.  
I'll love you forever.  
Jill

"I love you too, Jill. Forever and always." Gustafa said, just as their meal arrived and Ruby left them to a romantic dinner.

As the couple left the Inn, their stomachs' full, Jill asked if Gustafa would like to go to the Blue Bar.

Gustafa looked doubtful. "Well, I have to show you something, so we can't go now."

Jill crinkled her eyebrow. "Oh. What did you want to show me?"

Gustafa took Jill by her warm hand and led her to his home. "I'm going to give you your anniversary girt." Jill was full of joy, but kept it inside for the moment. She wondered what it could be.

"I wrote you a song. I call it, A Spring Breeze" he spoke cheerfully.

Gustafa began to sing.

"Close your eyes"

Gustafa gestured Jill to do as the song said.

"Keep those beautiful brown eyes closed and stop to feel A Spring Breeze."

As Gustafa sang, a gentle breeze flowed through Jill's skin. With her eyes closed, she isn't able to see a depressed Nami staring at her from the beach.

"Keep those beautiful brown eyes closed, and feel a Spring Breeze."

The music stop, but Gustafa kept singing "Keep those beautiful brown eyes closed, and feel a Spring Breeze."

Jill felt something light fall onto her lap, yet she didn't dare open her eyes.

"Now all I can say about my surprise is..." Gustafa paused. From afar, Nami gasped. "Open your eyes" Gustafa spoke.

Jill opened her eyes and saw a silky Blue Feather sitting on her lap.

"Will you marry me?" Those were the last words of Gustafa's song.

No one noticed as Nami quietly slipped away, crying.

**End Note: **I noticed it wasn't really a song, but it's the best I could think of, since I'm not much of a poet. Oh well. Please review and thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Plans

**Note: **This is my personal favorite chapter. I can't tell you why, because I might give something away. This chapter wasn't planned out, as I began to write, it seemed to come to me and fall right exactly in it's place. I hope you enjoy it as well.

**Chapter Four**

_Wedding Plans_

"NO WAY!" Muffy screamed. Jill, Celia, and Lumina covered their ears. "He proposed to you?  
Last night? Why didn't you tell me then?! When is it going to be? Am I invited? I better be I hope I am. Oh, we can all where frilly pink dresses and" Muffy paused for a moment. "I can give you all MAKEOVERS!"

Jill and the rest of her friends laughed.

Lumina told Muffy to keep quiet. Muffy stuck her tounge out at her brunette friend. "How can I possibly keep quiet, when my best friend is getting married?!"

Jill blushed. "You're going to have to keep quiet, 'cause I don't want Nami to get upset"  
The girls all imagined Nami showing up at the wedding with a knife in her hand, just waiting to hurt everyone there. They quietly giggled, but it died down quickly, as Nami entered the bar.

Nami didn't look at any of them except for Muffy, who had sweat forming on her brow. "Hello, Nami. Did you want a drink?"

Nami sat down next to the wall and Celia, who now had been a bit shaky while reaching for her drink.

Nami nodded. "Stone Oil" Muffy got a clean glass and filled it with the intoxicated drink.

"So, um...Celia. How's Vesta doing?" Muffy asked, figuring it best not to say Jill's name.

Celia nodded. "She's doing fine. And Marlin as well. We're working hard on the crops, and they should be ready to Harvest soon."

Lumina perked up a bit and said, "We can go on a picnic as a celebration for the wed-" She stopped dead in her sentence. Nami asked for another Stone Oil. "I-I mean w-we could go just for f-fun. Yeah. Just for fun. Just us girls."

Nami looked at the wall pretending to hear nothing. As if things couldn't get worse for her,  
Rock walked in, happyily saying, "Look at the beautiful bride." He walked over to Jill. "Too bad you're getting married. We could have had lots of fun together." He winked.

Muffy smiled at him. She had always liked Rock. He knew it too. They hung out together a few times, while all the girls were having a sleepover at Jill's, Rock waltzed right in to find Muffy in her nightgown. The other girls in the kitchen.They left to go to the beach and never came back.

"And how's little Lumina? Hopefully we can hang out when you turn eighteen." He chuckled. Lumina only had four months until she turned eighteen and she couldn't wait. "Rock, you're a disgusting little pig."

Rock ignored the comment and passed Celia. He already tried to get ahold of her when she eighteen three months ago, but she was smart enough to turn him down.

"Nami, Nami, Nami. My personal favorite of the redheads." Rock spoke in a smooth and luring voice. He looked towards Muffy. "Get this girl a drink on Lumina. She has enough money."

Lumina got up from her chair and slapped Rock across his face. She then left. This became a nightly thing for her, as Rock had always tried to get drinks on her. "Bye girls." Lumina began to leave but stopped quickly. "Oh and Rock?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah babe?"

"You've got a pimple on the side of your nose. I think you may want to take care of that." She half smiled. The whole smile would be coming up seconds later.

"What?! Muffy do you have a mirror?" Muffy shook her head no.

"Oh my God! I have a pimple. I have to pop it! But I always use that cream on my face!" He ran out of the bar to who knew where. All the girls were laughing hard, including Nami. Around ten minutes later, the laughter began to die down. Lumina finally did leave and Nami thought she should go find him to make sure he was alright. She said good-bye to everyone except for Jill.

"Um, maybe I should get going too. I have to go to the city tomorrow and find a caterer and a dress."

Muffy and Celia were sympathtic. "Honey, don't let her get to you. If you fell in love with someone and he fell in love with you then you shouldn't feel bad."

Celia giggled. "I think those were the smartest words that have ever come out of your mouth since I met you." She joked.

Muffy gave Celia a playful push and started to put the drinks away. Celia spoke up again. "And you don't have to get a caterer or anything. I figure the only thing you'll need from the city is a...well...nothing." Celia thought for a moment. "Both of our farms have plenty of fruits and vegetables to make the food. I'm sure Nina could make you a dress. Plus, we have enough flowers here in the valley to make boquets for five weddings. There's nothing in the valley that you can't find in the city."

Muffy nodded. "And I can do your makeup, and my makeup, and eveyone elses makeup. All you need to do is pick out your colors and your bridesmades...and the date of the bachelorette party of course." She winked.

Jill agreed. She's have to think about all those things. And she could bake the wedding cake, no problem. "Alright girls. I guess I should be heading home though. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She hugged her friends good night and headed off toward the farm.

Nami stayed up real late. She knew all about the wedding. She wasn't a complete idiot. She had to think quickly. How long did she have until the wedding? How long would she have to get Gustafa back? Nami's devious mind went to work, but not for long.

Immediatly, Nami knew what she would have to do...even if it meant hurting one of her old friends.

**End Note: **Ooh. Nami's not doin' so hot. Hope you enjoyed my favorite chapter (so far) and there's possibly only two more to go.


	5. Chapter 5: If the Dress Fits

**Note:**This chapter is basically just about Nami. Her devious mind works well in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

_If the Dress Fits_

The day before the wedding, Nami had on a pink wedding dress. She smiled in the mirror, knowing she absolutely hated the dress. Yet it would have to do for her plan to work.

There was a knock on her door. "Nami? Are you alright?" It sounded like Ruby. Nami panicked.  
Ruby didn't know about her plan, and she could spoil the whole thing after waiting a long month of pain, listening to everyone talk about getting the dresses fit, and Ruby and Celia working in the kitchen preparing all the foods for the wedding. It was all just horrible to look at. Nami's mind raced. "That could've been me." She said while accidentally walking in on Jill getting her dress fixed.

"Nami, I'm coming in." Ruby announced and the door began to open. Nami quickly hopped under the covers that lay on her bed, covering up every inch of the dress that she could.

Ruby opened the door and saw Nami laying in bed. "Oh my. Nami are you feeling alright?"

Nami quietly answered yes. She didn't want Ruby to think that she was sick. That could somehow ruin it all. Ruby looked at Nami's face. "You're a bit pale." She put her hand on Nami's forehead. "And you seem to be getting hot. You should take off these covers." Ruby began to take the blankets covering Nami's secret off.

"NO!" Nami shouted. She pulled the covers closer to her.

Ruby began her weekly speech about how she shouldn't let the wedding get to her. "Obviously,  
Gustafa isn't the right man for you, if he's going to leave you on the ground, lying in your puddle of desperation for him." Every week since the wedding was announced she had been telling Nami that she shouldn't stay in her 'puddle of desperasion'. All it did was make Nami feel worse.

"Well I came up here to tell you that you were invited to the bachelorrette party."

Nami stared at Ruby. "I know the party was yesterday," Ruby began, "But I must've forgotten to tell you." She chuckled a bit. "Would you have gone if I had told you?"

Nami only glared at Ruby. A chance to have found out information about the wedding she was about to ruin? It was gone.

Since Nami had lived at the Inn, Ruby had never hurt Nami before. Now she was saying that she should let it go and forget? Forget all the times that her and Gustafa had shared? Forget all the fun moments where they went to the beach and splashed each other? All the wonderful moments...just to let them disappear? It couldn't happen. For Nami, it was impossible.

Ruby got off of the edge of Nami's bed. "I think you need to apologize to Jill." She said quietly.

Nami almost sat up in disbelief, but quickly remembered she had the dress on, and couldn't expose it. "For what? I'm not the one who forgot to tell myself that I was invited to the party!"

Ruby shook her head. "I think you need to apologize for acting so rude to Jill. I don't think you've spoken to her since you've heard about the wedding. You mustn't hold a grudge." She left the room before Nami could say anything.

"What are you my mother?" Nami mumbled.

Thankfully, Ruby had shut the door behind her, so Nami didn't have to risk getting caught in the wedding dress. She locked the door, so no more intruders could come in, and quickly changed into her casual clothes.

As Nami changed, she thought about what Ruby had said. She didn't think it would've been bad to go down to the farm and clear the water with Jill. She did have to keep her cover after all.

After changing and coming her short hair, Nami stepped out of the Inn to see Gustafa walking f from the farm towards shis house. She yelled his name and called him over. She had spoken to him many times after the night at the bar. Part of her plan was to get Gustafa's mind off the breakup. She tried holding his hand at the beach while they talked about the wedding. She asked him why he had broken up with her, and he replied with the same answer as the last time,  
only now he added, "But that's behind us now. We can look forward to the present."

Nothing seemed to work for Nami. She gave up on flirting with Gustafa. She had to take action this time.

"Hey Nami. I hope we're cool after that day at the beach. You know I'm engaged and in love with someone. You can't try to break it up. But it's behind us now."

Nami resisted from rolling her eyes and put on the most realistic smile that she could. "Well,  
I was just on my way to Jill's. I have some important news for her."

Gustafa was curious. He always had been, in most situations. "Does it have to do with the wedding?"

"I'm not sure. It's clearly none of your business, so try and stay out of it." She walked closer and put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I know how curious you are." Nami walked away satisfied with her work, and headed toward Jill's, while Gustafa shook off the words and headed back home.

Nami went straight inside the house. Jill had been in the kitchen, cleaning up after her and Gustafa's lunch. Nami slowly approached Jill, who hadn't noticed her come into the kitchen.  
Such a sweet, innocent bride about to have her heart crushed to nothing but a pile of pained dust, Nami thought, as long as this conversation went well of course.

"Knock knock" Nami said.

Jill jumped and gasped. She turned and had a very surprised look on her face, obviously not expecting to see the red haired Nami in her kitchen.

"Oh, hi Nami. I didn't hear you come in."

Nami shrugged. "I heard from a few people that I'm a quiet person."

Jill nodded. "Ah. Well I wasn't expecting you. Did you want something to eat? To drink?"

"No thanks. I just came to make sure everything was okay between us. We shouldn't let a guy come in between our friendship." Nami forced in a grin.

Jill wiped the sweat that began to form on her upper lip. She seemed relieved that Nami wasn't in there to strangle her. "Really? I'm so glad to hear that! I don't want our friendship to be ruined either. I didn't see you at the party yesterday. Were you busy?"

Nami quickly replied, hoping to get the conversation over with. "Oh the party. I didn't know the party was going on. Ruby forgot to tell me about it."

"I see. I'm really sorry. I should've told you myself. But you didn't miss much. Only Muffy striping down to almost nothing on the table."

Nami couldn't help but laughing. That was Muffy for you. Jill seemed relieved that she got Nami to crack a laugh.

Nami quieted down quickly, realizing she didn't have time to fool around. She needed the information quickly.

An awkward silence fell between the two. Nami couldn't bring up the subject of the wedding.  
She tried, but she choked on her words.

"So, uh, a-are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?" Jill stammered.

Nami smiled. "Perfect" she thought.

Nami kicked her feet a little. "Um, what time is it?"

"We're planning to have it around noon. Why? Did you have something planned?"

"Well, I was planning to leave the valley tomorrow, so I don't think I'll be able to make it. I've had it planned for a few months now."

Jill looked disappointed as she said, "Oh. Well I'm sorry to hear that. I'll miss you."

"I could stop by before I leave tomorrow. I'll bring you a wedding gift."

Jill perked up. "Alright I'll see you then"

"Awesome" Nami turned and left. This was going to be a day to remember.

**End Note:** In the end, I saw that my writing went quickly. Not something that I should keep up. Please review. The story is coming to an end!


	6. Chapter 6: A Nami Makeover

**Note:** I don't know of anything to say except enjoy! I guess I've said that a lot though. P.S. I noticed in my last chapter I said the story is coming to an end, but it isn't. I actually may have one or two more chapters, so happy reading!

**Chapter Six:**

_A Nami Makeover_

"Today's the big day" It was said at the same time, by two women: Jill and Nami, yet neither knew that the other was saying it.

Nami was dressed in her usual wear. She had a lot to do before 11:30. First was to go downstairs and get breakfast. She had to think clearly for everything to work. She ran down the stairs. almost falling before she reached the bottom. She entered the kitchen and said hello to Ruby.

"Oh. Nami. You look better today. Are you going to the wedding?"

Nami shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it. I'm not going to be able to help out today. I have a few things to do."

Ruby nodded. "I'm glad you're keeping yourself busy. Do you mind telling me your plans for today?"

Nami smiled. "Well, I think I'm going to go ruin a wedding." She thought to herself.  
"I'm going to go see Muffy, I think. To get some stuff. And I'm going to Jill's to give her her wedding gift. I might do more, but I'm not sure."

Ruby piled scrambled eggs and bacon onto Nami's plate. "Ah, so I see you took my advice in apologizing, huh?"

Nami nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad we cleared things up. But I don't know if I can go to the wedding.  
It may be too painful." She sounded hurt, and she wasn't faking.

Ruby shook her head in disagreement. "Hun, you know you need to get over this boy. He's moved on, and now it's your turn. You need to stop living in your-"

"Puddle of desperation, I know. But it's not that easy, alright?" Nami interrupted as she scraped her plate, leaving it in the sink for Ruby to clean up.

At 8:00 Nami left to go to the Blue Bar to see Muffy. Muffy nearly screamed when she entered without knocking. Shielding her eyes, Nami quickly said sorry and closed the door. She didn't miss anything from that bachelorette party. She'd just seen Muffy stripped down to almost nothing. She thanked God it was almost nothing and then made a mental note to always knock before entering any door.

Muffy shouted from her bedroom that it was okay to come in. Nami slowly opened the door, just to make sure that Muffy was fully clothed. Nami had seen enough.

"I totally wasn't expecting you. You should've knocked." Muffy scolded.

"Don't worry, I'll defiantly be knocking from now on." Nami assured her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask for a favor." Nami held her breathe, giving herself one last chance to turn around and not let this disastrous thing happen to her.

"Can you give me a makeover?" She let her breath out.

Muffy squealed. "Oh my God! You're kidding! I'd love to! This is so awesome! Are you su-? No never mind, you'll back down if I ask that. Come sit here" Muffy gestured to her vanity.

Nami slowly walked over. She sat down without a word.

Muffy brought out her curling iron. While waiting for it to heat up, she asked Nami the reason for the sudden makeover.

"I'm going to the wedding," said Nami just as Muffy began curl the short silk of red hair.

"Ouch!" Muffy burned herself. "You're going?" Was all that she could spit out.

Nami nodded. "I have to overcome it and I think this is the only way how." Nami couldn't make eye contact with Muffy as she lied through her teeth.

Muffy brought out the make up as she finished with Nami's hair. They talked a little as the time went by. Nami had an hour until she could get over to Jill's house and give her the little 'gift' she got her.

As Muffy finished up her work, she exi spilled that Jill was to arrive at 11:45 and had to get a little touch ups before walking on the aisle. "I can't believe that I'm the Maid of Honor! I'm so excited!"

But Nami didn't care who was the Maid of Honor. She was lucky that Muffy had spilled about the time the bride was to be there.

Muffy finished the small touch ups and turned Nami around so that she could see herself in the mirror. "Extreme makeover: Nami Style!" Muffy squealed.

Nami opened her eyeshadow covered eyes and forced a smile to her face. "I love it" she said.

Muffy giggled. "I knew you would." She glanced at the clock. "Oh my God! It's 11:25! I still have to get ready!" Muffy shuffled around her room and grabbed some things.

Nami paid no attention. She sat in awe that her face had been transformed from normal...to Muffy.

_"I have to make sacrifices for love."_ She thought to herself.

Nami quickly left for Jill's house. The action was about to begin.

Jill stood in front of her mirror. "I can't believe I'm getting married today." She said aloud. Jill began to walk around her house, which she realized would never be the same again.  
From now on, the bed would be bigger, the floor would be dirtier, and the kitchen would be messier.  
Jill walked around her farm, in the barn, the chicken coop. She did her best not to get the dress dirty. She finally walked into her storage room. She dislike the room because if you closed the door, you could get locked in, as the lock was on the outside. It wasn't one of Takakura's best buildings. She left a small piece of wood blocking the door from completely closing, just in case.

Jill looked around until she saw the door open. Nami walked through it. "Hey Jill"

"Oh hi Nami. Are you leaving soon?"

Nami smiled. "Yes. I just came by to tell you something and give you your wedding gift."

Jill nodded. "Okay. What did you want to tell me?" Jill asked.

Nami began to pace the small, cramped room. " First you must close your eyes so that so that I can kind of tell you and give you your present at the same time." Jill did as told.  
I've been looking all over for you. I'm very grateful that I found you in here." She began. Jill crinkled her eyebrows,  
as if asking why. Nami answered her question. "See, I've been through a lot of things in the past five years. I fell in love, that was the first thing. I might not have been the best girl in the world, but in my opinion, I was pretty into this guy, and I would have died for him."

Jill began to see where this is going. She opened her mouth to speak, but Nami wouldn't allow it. "Apparently, he didn't feel the same way for me. He left me, a dead woman. Part of me had just got up and left." Seeing that Jill had her eyes shut tight, Nami quietly began to leave the room. "And, would you look at this? He went straight for you." Nami closed the door and locked it.

Hearing the faint 'click' of the locked door, Jill opened her eyes. She realized how stupid she was for closing her eyes, for trusting Nami at all. She got up and pounded on the door.  
"Let me out!"

"I can't do that!" Yelled Nami. "You see, I was left behind. Now you're going to be left behind.  
I'm going to that wedding, as you, but when I say 'I do', well" Nami laughed, "I guess it won't be you will it?"

Jill ran her hands through her hair, knowing she couldn't do anything about it. The wedding was in 20 minutes. She had no time to get down to the Goddess Pond and tell everyone, even if she could get out of the Storage Room.

"So long, friend!" Jill heard a faint voice that belonged to Nami, who was headed for the ceremony. "Hope you enjoyed it while you could!"

Nami left a broken-hearted Jill crying in the corner of a dimly lit storage room, where she couldn't escape.


	7. Chapter 7: Invisible

**Note:** This is the last chapter of my first fic. I hope you enjoy it. (And I bet your sick of me saying that too.)

**Chapter Seven:**

_Invisible_

Nami had just left Jill's farm when she remembered she needed the wedding dress. "You idiot"  
She thought to herself. "This could have been ruined if you hadn't remembered!" Nami ran as fast as she could, panting as she reached the Inner Inn. She quickly raced up the stairs and unlocked her door.

She quickly put the dress on. The veil was quickly fastened on the top of her head, so that her identity could be hidden for the ceremony. She covered her face with the veil and left her room, locking it quickly. She walked down the stairs, and could hardly run toward her destination. She saw Muffy, Celia, and Lumina, all in their dresses, looking impatient. They must have been wondering where Jill was.

"Sorry ladies, but Jill won't be here" Nami thought to herself.

Celia saw 'Jill' coming toward them and looked relieved and relaxed. "There you are!" She scream-whispered. "God it's already 11:56. Where have you been?!"

Nami shrugged. "I was feeding the cows." She giggled to herself.

Muffy looked outraged. "Your having a wedding and all you can think about is the cows"  
Muffy took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "Whatever, at least your here. Lift up that veil so I can finish your touch ups." Muffy inched her hand toward the veil to lift it up."

"No!" Nami barked, slapping Muffy's hand. "I-I did them at home." She stuttered, hoping that would clear up why she slapped her 'best friend'.

Muffy looked hurt. "Now my hand's all red. Thanks a lot." She turned to get ready to enter the archway that was placed at the Pond for the wedding. Celia and Lumina followed.

"What is up with her?" Celia muttered.

"Maybe she's just nervous. I would be too if I were getting married." Lumina answered back.

"So nervous that she has to slap me just because I tried to help?" Muffy asked, her hand coming back to its normal color.

Celia and Lumina shrugged.

Nami felt sick to her stomach. When she thought of doing this, she didn't think she'd actually pull it off, even though her plan was as simple as a child picking his nose. Nami was about to be married. She was pretending to be someone else as she did it though. Was it wrong? Nami shook the thoughts out of her head. She deserved this man to be her husband. She had loved him for five memorable years, even though two of them they had not been together. She was going to get married. She was going to be a wife, even if she had hurt one of her old friends to do it.

The music began to play. Somehow they managed to get a piano in toward the side of a tree.

"No turning back now" Nami thought. "It's too late."

Kate walked first, as the flower girl. Next was Lumina, then Celia, then Muffy, then the bride. Butterflies raced through Nami's stomach as she slowly walked across the 'aisle' which seemed to be formed from Kate's pedals. It was a short distance, but to Nami, it felt as if it would take hours to be by Gustafa's side.

Once Nami finally reached where she was to stand, her worries and butterflies disappeared.  
Once she was back at Gustafa's side, she felt safe again. She was ready to do this. Nothing could ruin it now.

Thoughts raced through Nami's head as the preacher, who came down from Mineral Town, began the ceremonial speech. Nami only paid attention to the thoughts in her head.

* * *

Jill had tried pounding on the door again. Maybe someone could hear from the Pond, although Jill found it unlikely. She was still full of tears. Hadn't anyone noticed that the real bride happened to be locked in her own storage room? Couldn't they see that there was someone in a dress that looked nothing like herself? She had been so STUPID falling for Nami's trick.

Jill tried thinking on the bright side. Nothing came to her. Was there a bright side to this drastic and terrible story? Jill doubted it. She only tried kicking the door harder and harder until her foot became sore.

Jill tried to fall asleep, knowing that it would all be over soon enough, but she heard a door close. Someone was on the farm! She pounded and kicked the door and screamed all she could. Finally, someone unlocked the door and Takakura was standing, dumbfounded.

Jill jumped into Takaura's arms and thanked him for finding her. She quickly ran toward the Goddess Pond, to see how much trouble Nami had caused, but when she got there, Nami and Gustafa were answering the I do question. She watched as they both said 'I do' and the preacher said "You may kiss the bride."

"This was it. Nami was about to be discovered" thought Jill.

"I'm going to be married." thought Nami.

Gustafa lifted the veil and saw Nami's face.

Jill looked at him, for any expressions of anger or disappointment. She saw nothing except.  
love? Gustafa kissed his bride and the happily newlyweds went out for around of thanks and congradulations.

Jill stood there, unnoticed from the whole crowd, even Takakura, who had followed her here. "What was happening? I'm not invisible am I?" She asked aloud, and then everyone stared at her. "Apparently not, then" She said.

Gustafa left Nami's side and walked toward Jill. She thought, "He'll explain what's going on. That this is all a joke, and nothing more. Only a sad, sad, joke."

Gustafa did not smile. He did not touch her. He acted as if she was a piece of meat left on the ground to be eaten by the wild dogs. "It just wasn't meant to be." He said, calmly.  
"You aren't my type. Never were I guess." Jill formed tears in her eyes. "See ya" he said when Nami came by and they left for Mineral Town to live there.

Jill looked toward her friends, who were chatting away. She approached them and said, "What just happened?" Lumina just shrugged her off, as if she was a fly.

Celia looked into her eyes and said, "You were dumped, at your own wedding and your fiance ran off with some other girl."

"W-why?" Jill stammered, more tears falling down her face.

Muffy laughed. "Maybe if you would have shown up to your wedding on time, you wouldn't be going through this."

Jill fell to the ground. She saw complete darkness, and nothing else.

* * *

I sat in my bed, sweat dripping from my nose. The bed was soaked, it looked like I peed. My dog Sam had been sleeping on the floor. I guess I had a terrible nightmare. Everything looked normal. I tore off the sheets and piled them onto the ground. I showered and left my sweat filled nightgown go into the sheets pile.

It was an awfully long nightmare. I couldn't think. I needed fresh air.

I stepped outside my house to see everything in its usual place: Sparkle and Bulle grazing in the pasture, and my crops were doing just fine. I looked out toward the ocean, and my heart sinked. I saw Nami and Gustafa sitting on the beach together. Nami was crying.

I slapped myself, thinking it was the same nightmare, happening again, but I didn't wake up. I kept slapping my face, but Gustafa and Nami stayed there.

I stopped slapping myself. I began to breathe quickly. Gustafa and Nami stood up, and Gustafa seemed to be pulling something out of his pocket.

I wished I had still been sleeping. I wished I had just stayed inside. I wished I was gone. I wished...that I never had to see that moment of Gustafa proposing to Nami with a shiny Blue Feather.

**The End**

**End Note:** Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed this sad story of a nightmare. I'm definatly going to be writing more soon, but not now. I'm too tired. Please review!


End file.
